1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a captured image data management method and an image capturing apparatus applied for a recorder-built-in type video camera that records captured image data on a medium such as an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a broadcasting station creates a news program, the broadcasting station makes a plan about what kinds of news they will collect. A camera operator collect news materials by capturing images using a recorder-built-in type video camera (hereinafter referred to as the camcorder) based on the plan. The collected materials are stored in a material recording server. The stored materials are edited and finally news program images to be broadcast are created.
To direct a camera operator to collect news materials (hereinafter this operation is referred to as coverage direction), Patent Document 1 disclosed as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (domestic re-publication of PCT international application) No. WO01/060059 describes that meta data about a coverage direction are transmitted from a broadcasting station to an image capturing apparatus that is moved to an image capturing site (hereinafter referred to as a coverage site) through a radio communication and the image capturing apparatus records the meta data on a record medium along with image data and sound data.